Liquid crystal display devices have rapidly spread in recent years, and are widely employed for not only televisions but also devices such as electronic readers, digital photo frames, industrial appliances, personal computers (PCs), tablet PCs, and smartphones. Such uses require various functions, and various liquid crystal display modes have been developed.
The liquid crystal display modes include a mode in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a direction substantially parallel to the main surfaces of the substrates when no voltage is applied (hereinafter also referred to as the “horizontal alignment mode”). Examples thereof include an in-plane switching (IPS) mode and a fringe field switching (FFS) mode. The liquid crystal display modes also include a mode in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned in a direction substantially perpendicular to the main surfaces of the substrates when no voltage is applied (hereinafter also referred to as the “vertical alignment mode”). Examples thereof include a vertical alignment (VA) mode.
Narrower frames are required for liquid crystal display devices, and there is a desire to ensure sufficient reliability of liquid crystal display devices when their frames are made narrow. In order to ensure sufficient reliability, for example, sealants with modified compositions have been disclosed (for example, see Patent Literatures 1 to 3).